The Retreat
by Skats2000
Summary: *My First Fanfic* UPDATED* Rory finds herself forced into Chilton's senior retreat. How will it it change her and her relationships. ~WIP~ R/J
1. Rory Shaped Mashed Potatoes

**Title: The Retreat**

**Author:** Skats2000 A.K.A Samantha 

**A/N:** This storyline just popped into my mind one night, I actually had to attend retreats in my high school. However, I went to Catholic school so it was of a religious nature, so I had to figure out how to explain why Chilton would have retreats. I hope you all enjoy this story, it my first fan fiction attempt. So read and review so I can fix any problems. This takes place Rory's senior year, so no Dean, or Tristan; its just Jess.

**Rating: **PG-13 maybe I'm just covering my bases

**Synopsis:** Rory is forced to attend a Chilton Retreat, how will she deal with this time away from her normal life, and what changes will come from this experience.

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of stuff, mostly because I am materialistic. I also own this story, ha ha, intellectual property. However, I do not own any television shows, so this means I don't own Gilmore Girls. Nor the characters associated with the show. So don't sue me WB because you won't get my stuff. 

Now Let The Story Begin………… 

                                                **Rory Shaped Mashed Potatoes **

            :::Friday morning at the Gilmore house:::

Senior retreat!! The day Rory Gilmore had been dreading ever since her first day at Chilton had finally arrived. Near the end of the school year the seniors were forced to attend a three-day retreat. The point of this inane ritual was to provide a chance for the outgoing seniors to reflect on their time at Chilton as well as have one last chance to bond with their classmates. It was a stupid idea, when would Rory see any of these people again. Maybe at the 10 year reunion, but everyone knows reunions are just venues for the successful to show off their trophy wives and expensive lifestyles. In twenty years they would be bald and divorced. But then again maybe it wouldn't be so bad. There may be reading time, or at least she would make time. Rory's musings were soon interrupted as Lorelai ran into her room. 

"So what are you doing Rory?"

"Selling a wad of Bono's gum on Ebay."

"And you look like your packing too. Amazing, although I told you I wanted Bono's gum for my rock star gum collection. It would go great next to Ozzy's bat head."

"Mom, Eww!"

"Hey sorry, but really why are you packing? Are you leaving mommy all alone?"

"Don't you remember? I have the senior retreat this weekend."

"No wait I thought that was next weekend."

"Nope it's this weekend."

"Oh wait,"

"Mom… hey I was packing that."

"Rory please don't go. Pretty please with sugar and donuts, with sprinkles, but not the green ones cause they're yucky, and…"

"Mom you know I can't skip this retreat. Headmaster Charleston promised to withhold the diploma of anyone who missed retreat." 

"Come on he can't do that what if your sick, what if you have monkey pox. They can't have you infecting all the other students with your pox especially if they are made out of monkeys."

"He said the only acceptable excuse would be death."

"Well that's it. You have to fake your death. I'll even write you a note."

"Yes that's it mom."

"Come on Rory. How important is your diploma, you already got into college. You can get your GED, or if they demand to see your diploma say the dog ate it."

"Mom," Rory was exasperated. "I promise it's only for three days, besides I was gone for six weeks over the summer and you survived."

"Just barely, and you have no idea how hard it was to mold a Rory out of mash potatoes everyday. I mean, its one thing to make your food talk, but its completely a different level of insanity to carry on a conversation with potato Rory. Luke just gave up after a week and brought me a pre molded Rory."

"Well at least this time Luke will be prepared."

"You promise it's only for three days."

"Yes mom I will be back Sunday a 6 pm on the dot."

"Hey do you have time for breakfast at least?"

"No I gotta get to school early, Paris wants to go over a few things for the Franklin before we get on the buses."

"Alright kiddo, Have a wonderful time, but remember that mommy will be here, sitting in the dark, remembering how she used to have a daughter named Rory."

"How are you going to handle me moving out?"

"Well that's easy, I'll move with you,"

"Ah, yes why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey do you want a ride to school?"

"No I'll just take the bus."

"Ok, well don't bond too much. I mean ionic bonding is ok, but stay away from covalent bonding." 

"Bye Mom!" Rory answered exasperatedly.

 "Bye sweetie!" 

End chapter one 

Next chapter -- Rory meets someone at the bus stop!

I hope you all like this please Review!! I need a your opinions!!! Reviews make me write faster.


	2. Things You Don’t Do At A Bus Stop

The Retreat: Chapter 2 

A/N: I thought I'd bring some romance into Rory's life (sorry no Tristan in this story maybe in another story. But please don't stop reading. It's not romance really, it's about Rory and the path that leads her to the finale. This means being able to deal with Jess and move on. That's what graduation is all about)! And I still don't own these characters. I guess I better work on that. Also thanks for the reviews I really hope you all like this chapter. It's a set up for the end. Don't knock it yet.    

  Things You Don't Do At A Bus Stop 

:::Friday Morning Stars Hollow Bus Stop:::

            Rory sat quietly on the bench engrossed by Dostoyevsky's The Idiot, her mind elsewhere. Her upcoming graduation meant little time for frivolous activities. But her beloved books had not suffered yet. All she had been doing was studying; she had to schedule time with mother, her friends were beyond the scope of importance. And it seemed unfair to force her and other seniors on a weekend trip with finals only two weeks away.  The Russian November was not enough to keep her attention, at least not once she noticed a certain small town rebel, yet another victim of her schedule. She hadn't really been spending time with him lately. But something was up with him as well. She wished he would open up and let her in. It seemed he was more open before they started dating. Perhaps it was a facade. He was after all in pursuit of her heart. Their fight in at the party had really done damage to their relationship. He She was starting to wonder if it was all worth it, giving up on Dean, and going for Jesse. All she had gotten in the deal was heartache. But that one kiss wiped her mind of such thoughts. And the other melted it completely. Finally Jess spoke.

            "So are you planning on sleeping at school now?" asked while eyeing Rory's suitcase.

            "No, I'm going on retreat, remember I told you last week?"

            "Oh, right, I remember," Jess remarked in a very unconvincing tone.

            "Right" Rory said with an elongated tone.

            "I had other things to deal with. You should have seen how much trouble Luke got himself into this week. There were tax forms, and fires."

            "Ok, now you're just being silly." 

            "Hey, I'm just saying you weren't there."

            "Well, neither were you."

            "You know what Rory, that's not my fault. I've been right here you were too busy to see me," Jess responded amongst empathetic gestures.

            "Jess, I …"

            "Rory, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Jess was upset. Rory could tell. But why was he mad at her. It wasn't her fault. He did the same thing; he left her alone without so much as a call. But in the end he came back. He came back.  

            "Jess … It's just for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday night."

            Rory noticed his visible relief. He was worried she would leave him. After some time the silence became deafening, one of them needed to speak.          

"So what are you going to be doing on this retreat? Kumba Yaing it up with the preps, or crying about the distance between you and your classmates?"

            "Ha Ha, I didn't ask to go on retreat. Besides I don't think there will be singing, I hope not." 

            "For your sake I hope not."

            "Yea Me too."

            The quiet this time wasn't so bad. They sat comfortably with the other in their thoughts. But even that was cut short as Rory's bus arrived to take her away from Jess and her home, if only for three days.

            "I guess I should be going."

            "I'll be back on Sunday."

            "I know."

            Rory left Jess with one last kiss, but no resolution.

End chapter 2

Next chapter -- A dose of Paris in the morning. 

A/N: I know it seems that I am bashing Rory, but I am not. I'm expressing her stress. I know what its like to have a great deal to do with little time to spare. This chapter is a set up for the final chapter. Yes the story will be longer, but hang with me it will come full circle. I have a plot and I'm not afraid to use it. And answer the questions posed in my reviews: no, it's not a Trory, but its not a really a romance, its about growing up. Don't give up on it because it doesn't have your favorite parings. Read on. Rock on. Thanks for the reviews I love your feedback!


	3. Ahh! Paris In The Morning

**The Retreat:** **Chapter 3**

A/N: Ok off the bat I still don't own "_Gilmore Girls_," but I did manage to get the first four seasons of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer." So I own that :::evil laugh::: wait, what's that? Oh my "lawyer" just informed me that owning the DVDs does not mean I own the show. Damn. Maybe I can buy one of those canceled shows for cheap. Oh yea and thanks to my reviews keep them coming and I'll keep writing. 

                                                **Ahh! Paris In The Morning**

:::The Halls Of Chilton::: 

            Nothing could ever be more refreshing than Paris in the morning, unless you count manure. That's probably refreshing. Nothing wakes you up faster than the smell of manure in the morning. But it was a close second compared to Paris. Even after three years, Rory still couldn't believe how intense Paris was first ting in the morning. She was surprised Paris could be at full strength even before class began. And as she had experienced in Washington, Paris was not different in her sleep. Rory had only tuned out for a few seconds, but it felt like she missed Paris's point. 

            "What" Rory asked trying not to sound oblivious.

            "Were you even listening to me Gilmore?"

            "I'm sorry Paris I have a lot on my mind."

            "Well snap out of it. This is important. The future of the Franklin is at stake."

            "What?"

            "Our last issue is due out next Friday. As the outgoing President and Vice president we are expected to write about our experiences here at Chilton. Last year's president was an idiot, so it shouldn't be hard to beat his memoir. I mean, anyone that treasures the time they shot a spitball at the some random geek in the cafeteria. Oh and the president elect is also an idiot. Isn't there someone in this whole school who is qualified for this job besides me. 

            "Paris you either have to let go, or stay back another year."

            "Oh I forgot to mention that I wasn't able to pick the new editor of the Franklin.

            "Yea the advisor does that Paris."

            "You should have seen some of the submissions. They make Madeline look like Harper Lee."

            "Paris, aren't those submissions supposed to be for the advisor's eyes only?"

            "Yes, but Mrs. Clarke doesn't know what she's doing."

            "She has a masters degree in journalism." 

            "What's your point?"

            "My point is that she knows what she is doing, and she will pick the person most qualified for the job." 

            "Just because she has a degree doesn't mean she knows what she's doing."

            "Clearly," Rory wondered why she even tried. Paris was clearly on a tirade and there was no stopping her. "What time is it?"

            "It's 8:00 am."

            "Shouldn't we head to the auditorium? Headmaster Charleston is going to talk about retreat."

            "Fine! But he's just another one of those clueless individuals running this school. No wonder I didn't get into Harvard."

            "Paris… Let's go"

End chapter 3

Next chapter – We depart for greener pastures. 

A/N: Me + Reviews = Happy


End file.
